Eternity
by DaChocolat
Summary: Freed hasn't seen Laxus for quite some time and he misses him greatly, so he decides to visit and talk to him again. / Fraxus / Oneshot


It wasn't long since he had seen Laxus the last time. And despite that fact, he felt the urge to talk to him.

It was a rather cold day, fairly gusty and rainy though this time it did not seem to bother the rune mage all too much as his feet left quiet purling sounds whenever his white boots came into contact with puddle. Eyes staring right ahead, not looking down, not looking aside as he continued to walk the lonely roads.

…

A slight smile was formed at his lips at last, and still he gazed at who should and what was in front of him, remaining calm for a couple of moments before he finally began to talk, the need was so strong that he couldn't hold back any longer. A feeling lingering in his chest with which he was quite familiar, and wasn't at the same time. It was kind of weird and then again it was not. It felt right and no one would mind being extremely talkative, right? Especially not the one he loved and directed his words at.

"…I came to talk for a while. There are a few things I need to say. It's good to be here with you. I know it…isn't long since…we last talked but…"

A brief pause and a deep breath was taken before he continued.

"I missed your smile. I missed your stupid damn smirk and this typical wiggle of your eyebrows. I missed your teasing and the feeling that you are close to me, so…here I am to visit you now, Laxus. You are not in my arms yet, but…"

One hand reached up to brush a few strands of green hair behind his ear, his cyan gaze lowered now.

"You know…I would give up everything to touch you…to be with you. But…you know that already, don't you? Heh, I…I think I mentioned that once already…"

The smile turning into a barely noticeable chuckle and the expression in his eyes now giving away that he was currently being a bit absent-minded.

"Do you remember the first Christmas we spent together…as a couple? Yes right…"

A low small laugh.

"…it was the Christmas I painted you with flour. We baked together. Or at least we tried. You tried. And then you cursed all the utensils again and I became upset about it but eventually I just began to throw flour at you. And kissed you. And in the end we just laughed together, you with having the tip of your nose and basically your entire face white and I…well I didn't look much different since you wanted sweet revenge, heh…"

Whilst remembering this special occurrence, the rain started to pour down harder, his green hair soaked already and the crimson color of his precious coat fading, being all wet as well and sticking to his body. But it was ignored by Freed.

"And do you remember the first mission we accomplished as 'Laxus and the Raijinshuu'? As a team?…Yeah, it was a real mess. But no one knows about it. And don't worry I still won't tell what happened on that day."

And he shook his head, the ever so light chuckle still being present on his visage.

"You know…I…I love you…I guess I am being naive right now but…I cannot imagine…a life w-without you…I am not willing to…It's…it's stupid, I am aware of that but…"

A low hiss managed to escape between his pursed lips as his feelings gained the upper hand, something he had attempted to avoid, though deep down the mage had sensed that it would end like this. And there was no way to fight the upcoming tears, he knew that awfully well. However at this instant of time…he didn't even have the strange to start an attempt to fight them. To fight anything. He was not ashamed, he didn't feel uncomfortable. They were alone with each other after all, correct…? Soon, all he could taste were his own tears wish were rushing down his cheeks, turquoise hues glancing and being glazed. Teardrops unable to be told from the raindrops. And he strrove for a steady voice—but realized that it was an impossible task to accomplish right now and that he should accept it. Would accept it.

 _Accept…_

And suddenly, he was actually feeling the coldness around him, the coldness caused not only by the weather conditions. It was quiet now, as his voice broke. Silence. Persistent silence. The good memories were replaced by those, which showed him the images of him falling to the ground with a bleeding heart. His mind dizzy, his senses numb. There was him, lying on the cold hard ground. And Laxus had been unable to hear him cry. To see all Freed's dreams die right in front of his eyes. As the world switched, as everything seemed to spin. Laxus was not there.

Why?

"…Why…"

His voice was weak, almost not more than a breath as his hands clenched to fists before digits buried into the wet grass.

"My house…y-your house…it…it doesn't feel like home any l-longer…"

Sobbing accompanying the pattering rain.

"Do…D-Do you feel like home at least?…You…you remember what I said, d-don't you…? Your…your happiness always…a-always comes first…I…I hope you…you are…happy…"

He was on his knees by now, wiping some leaves away before one fist reached up to rub one of his cheeks, gulping, and ready to show the hand which was still holding the red rose.

"I…I brought…this…this is for you…"

And he shoved the rose towards where Laxus was, forcing a light smile onto his features once again, his hands shaky and his lips trembling as he had trouble to not completely lose control.

"I don't wanna…w-wanna go right now…I want to stay…I don't want to miss you…but I do. I do miss you. H-Horribly. It…it doesn't feel real yet…I…as…as I said, I'm…I'm probably being naive b-but…"

"I…I wish I…you…"

Both hands flying up to his face now, hiding it behind their palms as his body began to shake more and the sobbing became louder. He remembered Laxus and him holding hands as they walked down these streets. He remembered his touches, his taste. He remembered the smile which made his heart jump and made him feel warm inside. He missed this cute expression of his when he was being asleep. He missed the adorable feeling he experienced when he woke up next to him, his hair tousled and glancing at him with a sleepy expression. He remembered the cuddly evenings in the winter, the messed up autumn days, his frisky mood moments in the spring and the beach visits in the summer. He remembered everything. And he missed everything.

He missed him.

"I…I would…please…p-please just don't forget me. D-Don't forget me. P-Please. I…I won't forget you. N-Never. I-I couldn't! I w-wouldn't! I don't want to, I—LAXUS WE PROMISED WE WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR EACH OTHER!"

His hands detached from his face, sinking to the ground so as did his body, breaking down completely in front of Laxus' grave as unstoppable tears still ran down and the sobbing became uncontrollable. This wasn't a dream. And right this moment Freed's mind had quitted to try to pretend that everything was fine. Because it wasn't. Because the man he loved was gone and Freed just wanted to find comfort in pain as finding comfort in cheerful memories didn't work.

"Don't…l-leave..me…I…I love you…Laxus…"

He knew he had left already. But he refused to think that the two of them would be separated from each other forever now. Forever…was such a long time.

"We…we p-promis..ed we…would…see u-us again…i-in heaven…r-right? A-Anywhere…we…w-will…I w-will see you a-again, r-right…?…R-Right…?"

But the only one who answered was the whistling voice of the wind, along with the muffled spunds of heavy raindrops and his own pathetic sobbing noises. His senses numb, his heart aching. It repeated itself. The moment he had lost the most important person in his life.

And in the end, it was just tears in rain…


End file.
